Miss Mary the Blooded
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition "Come, get some, scum!" Für Miss Mary - sie besteht auf das "Miss" - zählen nur zwei Dinge: Die Aufträge des Ordens akribisch zu erfüllen und ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu bewahren. Vor einiger Zeit war sie in einem schweren "Unfall" verwickelt. Miss Mary erlitt dabei eine schwere Kopfverletzung. Man sagt, diese hätte die Persönlichkeit der Miss sehr verändert. Sie selbst kann dies nicht wirklich beurteilen, denn an vieles was vor dem "Unfall" war und an den "Unfall" selbst kann sich Mary nicht erinnern. Man sagt, es sei besser so. Jedenfalls hat Miss Mary in den letzten Monaten einen gewissen Fanatismus entwickelt, was ihr den Beinamen "Bloody Mary" eingehandelt hat. A Psyker's Observations * Acreage * Granithor * Looking for Gallowglass * The Hold * Solomon Relations *Azrael Umbra: He seems weird to me, somehow primitive. But he has always been a good companion. *Kardan the Lost: He's an interesting person. His personality has changed when he nearly died in one of our missions. He's more of a machine than a man now. *Sirhan al Zufar: Well, desert man, I like your ambitious ways. But sometimes you look at me in a manner that makes me fear you don't like psykers and might kill me one day. *Tanisha Bones: She's a really strong person, a skillful assassin with a strong will always heading straight for the goal. *Tonus Ferreus: He sucks. He betrayed a Machine Spirit!! Put it simply to sleep. Well, these days I'm the one putting Tonus to sleep from time to time. *grrr *Salazar Jan: He's one of my kind. Well, he's a man. That makes him weak in some way. But though he's a man, it feels good to have a second psyker in our team. I call him Sansibar. *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky: Pater Kerensky and I, we share some memories ... I just don't want to mention them here and now ... Does this make us friends? I don't know. But he's a good companion for sure. Facts * Sister Mary was originally assigned to assist in suppression of rogue psyker talents on the infamous Black Ships of the Inquisition who are run by the Sisters of Battles. On her last assignment for the Sisters she was reassigned on short notice on the Imperial Navy Destroyer His Will Made Manifest to assist in apprehending heretics. There she noticed the seemingly hidden presence of a rogue psyker. She alarmed the captain of His Will Made Manifest and helped to foil a full-fledged mutiny from a Traitor General (who happened to be the twin brother of an archheretic). In his death throes the rogue psyker lost control of his powers. Before this could result in an Empyrian backlash and therefore disaster, Sister Mary somehow managed to channel the fallout into her mind. This selfless and heroic act had two effects: Inquisitor Ankerell Gallowglass become aware of her heroic intervention and ordered her into his Retinue, and the backlash of the rogue psyker changed something fundamentally in her mind. Afterwards she was not the same person as before. Sister Mary henceforth became known as Mary the Blooded (in the heat of battle she was reborn and baptized) and in effect developed a slightly unsettling tendency towards brutality. * Sister Mary has been the 12th Sister of Battle to have survived the Catacombes of Planet Solomon. She has been the first in approximately 250 years to pass this test. Character Sheet * Miss "Bloody" Mary, female Psyker (Adeptus Sororitas) * Homeworld: Imperial World * Age: 41 * Quirk: Electoo (Imperialer Adler auf linker Brust), Sanctioning Brand (Imperial Psyker) * Divination: Violence solves everything *'Characteristics: ' :WS: 43 (44 with bracelet), BS: 41 (42 with bracelet), Str: 31, T'': 42, ''Ag: 31, Int: 43, Per: 50, WP: 55, Fel: 39 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness (Per) + 20, Dodge (Ag), Common Lore (Imperial Creed), Common Lore (The Imperium), Common Lore (War), Forbidden Lore (Eldar), Forbidden Lore (Psyker) + 10, Literacy *'Advanced Skills' :Invocation, Master Chirurgion, Medicae + 10, Power Well (+1 to Manifesting Rolls), Psyniscience + 10, Trade (Merchant), Speak Language (High Gothic), Speak Language (Low Gothic), Speak Language (Eldar) *'Talents & Traits' :Blessed Ignorance (-5 penalty on Forbidden Lore tests), Jaded, Meditation + 10, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Melee Wepon Training (Shock), Two Weapon Wielder (Melee), Pistol Weapon Training (Las), Psy-Rating 4, Gallowglass Conspirancy *'Psychic Powers' :Minor Powers: Chameleon (8), Déjà Vu (8), Enchant (7), Endure Flames (8), Flash Bang (6), Forget Me (8), Healer (7), Inflict Pain (8), Precognition (6), Sense Presence (7), Staunch Bleeding (8), Torch (5), Weapon Jinx (8) :Discipline 1: Divination --> Discipline Powers: Dowsing (11), Far Sight (17), Precognitive Dodge (11) :Discipline 2: Pyromancy --> Discipline Powers: Fire Bolt (11), Firestorm (16) *'Wounds' :Total: 12, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Total Fatigue (Current): 3 (3) *'Fate Points' :5/5 *'Insanity Points' :20 *'Corruption Points' :4 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Mono-Axe --> upgraded to Shock Axe (good quality --> attack + 5), Bihanded Axe, Knife (Psykana Mercy Blade), Electro Flail :*'Missile Weapons' ::Compact Laspistol (6 packs) *'Gear' :Tatty & soiled Sororitas robe, quilted vest (AP2, body), cross of steel (Psyfocus, +10 on Invocation rolls) *'Wealth' :Throne Gelt: 2003, Monthly Income: 98 *'Organisation' :Adeptus Sororitas (Penal Legion) *'Rank' :Scholar Arcanum (> 6000 XP) *'Experience' :received: 6370 XP | spent: 5150 XP | left: 1220 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Willpower (simple), Psy Rating 4 Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Persons Category:Gallowglass Protagonists Category:Gallowglass Heroes Category:Catalogue Of Names